Confederation of Garman
'Confederation' of Garman "Trí Theine agus Uisce" - Through Fire and Water. The Confederation of Garman is a state directly to the west of The Empire of Kordowyn and The Republic of Novac. The Confederation is the second most populous and most densely populated of the Avalonian Empire. The Confederation of Garman and Confederation of Naomh Dubhí unified in 242 during the Great Alarm. The Confederation’s National Anthem is Cigire Cónaidhm Garmanach 'History' The confederation began as a small mining settlement as a colony of the old power of Canadia-Solitude from Imperia. Since the succession crisis of Imperia, this settlement was left largely alone and never developed further than a small colony. It's culture is mainly Solitudean but has diverged mainly from it old origin. The founders of the colony came from Canadia-Solitude with the Acrenians during the events of Badgers Landing. The Solitudeans arrived and set up the colony and over the years interbred with the native population of Leitircóil, this mixed native culture with Solitudean Culture. The name of the largest settlement and the Confederation itself, is named after the founder of the town in Imperia that later became the capital of Solitude during the Wars of the Flames when the government had to move the capital and go into hiding. The then Praetor Garman Ó Coileáin, founded this town by a lake naming the town Loch Garman (Garman's Lake) Most major settlements were named after him in honour of his aid to the Empire in times of crisis. The confederation’s official name is "An Cónaidhm Ríocht na nGarmanach" although usually shortened to just Garman. The kingdoms within the nation are aristocratic, and the main dynasty comes from a brother of the King of Solitude at the time. The High King (Ard-Rí) holds the power of all regions, with the kings from each county being a hereditary position. Due''' to being a relatively small confederation to the powers who had been around these lands longer, the Kingdom of Varsais vassalised the Confederation of Garman in the year 217KOR. This was a highly controversial decision made by the king and the Seanad, but proved majorly successful in improving the living standard of the population and allowing greater inward investment to the kingdom. Later this growth stagnated and tighter Varisian control over the region caused an uprising and withdrawal of Garman from Varisian vassalage. '''Counties Within the nation, there are 13 total Counties. 10 of which are Kingships while 3 and Governorships. The 5 southernmost counties are among the part of Greater Garman, Whereas the northern/midland counties are part of the old kingdom of Naomh Dubhí with the island to the north being a colony, and a section on the Kygonese mainland, acquired from Kygon, and another a colony in Eudeon. Flags of the 12 counties. Independence In December 240, The King declared intentions to withdraw from Vairisian Vassalage, this was met with hostility from the Varisian government and when negotiations broke down, Varsais declared war on Garman and its Hybretian Allies. This led to the Garmanese Secession Crisis of 241 which led to the War of 241 On January 17th, the Varisian Sixth Army had made its way north to recapture the capital city of Garman. The city, famed for its impenetrable capabilities while under siege due to its high walls and impassable terrain on 3 sides, held for three weeks before Novacian armies could mobilise and cut off the Varisian supply lines on February 3rd. After the army had been cut off, Novacian troops moved towards the Varisians from the north while the Garmanese Defence Forces mobilised and attacked from the south. The Varisian Army was decimated with huge numbers of casualties and the capture of several superior officers. After this event, the combined forces of Novacian and Garmanese armies had made its way into the Varisian heartland to partake in the capture and defeat of the Varisian Kingdom. After the war was over, Garman declared itself a fully sovereign nation from The Kingdom of Varsais. 'Social Structure' After the reunification with Naomh Dubhí, there is a clear cultural divide between north and south, albeit small. The mid country counties are by far the poorest, but cities to the far north and south tend to be the wealthiest. 'Economy' With the nation growing in prominence, very few tribal populations exist asides in the colonial territory of Cúlchríocha, even then with a very low population. This has led to large scale urbanisation, with the war effort creating munitions jobs. Primary economic activity is still a major source of income for the majority of the nations population, but inner city tradesmen, factory workers and service providers have started to grow with the emergence of a middle class becoming evident. In the three largest cities, Abhainn Garman, Kilmore and An Cathair Óige, large amounts of inward migration is both leading to economic growth, but leading to a labour surplus, driving down the wage rates of large factories. To combat this, each city has it's own minimum wage rate dependent on local government. Kilmore has a prominent shipbuilding and aquacultural sector with those outputs accounting for a large portion of employment in the city. It is the nations biggest and most prominent port with a long tradition of shipbuilding, until recently, it has been the only port to build ships for the Garmanese Navy. Abhainn Garmans source of wealth for many years was its mines, which have since been closed in recent years, and the town now serves as a port and entry into the nation from other nations, as the only road into the inland counties goes through the capital. It has therefore become a city reliant on trade. The Great War The Garmanese Navy partook in the first fight of the Great War, The Battle of Iksis. With its only ship, the LRG Thunderchild (previously named the gCosantóirí), it laid down fire on the city and also helped transport troops to the city. Afterwards in the retreat, The Battle of the Western Seas, The Garmanese ship damaged the HMIV Acren, and forced it to retreat, providing time for the Garmanese crew to escape east. The Garmanese stayed out of the war for most of the following months, reinforcing their northern shores. When Gretian ships were spotted coming from the north and west, King Marcas I went to Cúlchríocha with a large portion of the army to defend. The northwestern region of Connácht was given to Hybretia for the duration of the war to allow for better military defence in the north of the country. During the battle of Cúlchríocha, King Marcas I died in combat, and his son Caoifhlinn became the new High King of the Kingdom. The Garmanese Military and Navy grew in numbers and personnel after the war, many being conscripts. The Navy gained two extra ships, one on loan from Kolangrad. the Morenjykov. Caoifhlinn III saw the importance of a navy his father refused to acknowledge until late. 'List of Rulers' Category:Factions Category:Garman